


Magicstuck

by EriiGrey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: Et si les trolls avaient fuit leur monde en destruction et avait atterri sur une planète déjà peuplée d'humains. Mais d'humains maîtrisant la magie...





	Magicstuck

« Putain c’est quoi ça ? s’énerva le jeune troll.  
\- La ferme Karkat on va se faire repérer, chuchota la jeune fille assise à sa gauche. »  
Nina raffermit sa prise aux branche de l’arbre et se pencha un peu plus en avant pour voir se qu’il se passait. Il semblerait qu’un bataillon de l’armée soit en train de manœuvrer à l’orée de la forêt, c’est à dire à même pas cinq cent mètre de leur perchoir où les deux jeunes gens étaient jusqu’à présent en train de récolter des châtaignes. Le tout était de savoir de quelle armée il s’agissait.  
Nina se pencha un peu plus pour essayer de voir l’emblème des porte-drapeaux et ripa sur l’écorce lisse de l’arbre. Elle se sentit tombé pendant moins d’une seconde avant d’être tiré en arrière par le col de sa chemise. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds retrouva son équilibre et soupira de soulagement.  
« Et c’est moi qui risque de nous faire repérer, chuchota rageusement Karkat. »  
La jeune fille roula des yeux l’air de dire que ce n’était pas sa faute mais celle de la branche.  
« Tu sais bien que tu parles trop fort Karkitty, le taquina-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils encore un peu plus à son attention.  
\- Jamais, conclu-t-elle en commençant à descendre.  
\- Eh, on ne sait même pas de quel camp ils sont ! la rappela le troll.  
\- C’est pas en restant ici qu’on le saura. On risque juste de se faire prendre. Essayons de nous éclipser discrètement. »  
Il grommela mais descendit tout de même à sa suite en faisant attention à ne pas laisser tomber leur récolte interrompue de châtaignes.  
Karkat était un troll, il avait la peau grise et des cheveux noirs et deux petites cornes arrondies virant du orange au jaune sur la tête. Il portait une large cape noire pour se protéger des rayons du soleil, les yeux jaunes des trolls et leur peau étant sensibles à la lumière.  
Nina savait que d’où ils venaient, leur soleil était si proche et lumineux qu’il brulait les imprudents qui ne s’étaient pas cacher du jour. Les trolls étaient donc des créatures nocturnes qui voyait aussi bien la nuit qu’elle en pleine journée. Même si le soleil de son monde à elle était bien moins agressif, tous les trolls qu’elle connaissait préféraient l’obscurité.  
Ils se déplacèrent d’arbre en arbres, prenant soin de se cacher le plus possible à la vue d’un quelconque observateur provenant de l’orée de la forêt, jusqu’à ce que la troupe ne soit plus visible. Si c’était des soldats de l’Union où du Royaume de Rey, ils n’avaient pas grand chose à craindre, mais si c’était des hommes de l’Empire du Levant où pire de la Congrégation du Sud, ils n’étaient pas sûr de rester en vie bien longtemps. Et Karkat avait bien plus à craindre que Nina.  
Les trolls étaient arrivés il y a à peine cinq ans, descendant du ciel dans ce qu’ils appellent des vaisseaux. Trois d’entre eux étaient parvenu jusqu’à la planète de Nina, fuyant leur monde en ruine sur le point d’être avalé par leur propre soleil se transformant en Géante rouge. Alors que 8 étaient parti de leur monde natal, mais ces machines géantes capables de voyager dans les étoiles pouvaient transporter plusieurs milliers de trolls. Au final, 823 mille trolls ont atterri sain et sauf dans la plaine volcanique des montagnes noires.  
« Tu sais, j’était en train de me dire que vous aviez eut de la chance d’atterrir au nord du continent et pas au sud, dit la jeune fille aux anglaises blondes.  
\- Ouais, merci je suis au courant je te signale, répondit Karkat, sarcastique.  
\- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ça à mal tourné. Non, mais c’est vrai, on vous à offert des terres inutilisées où aucun humain, magiciens ou gobelins ne vit. Des terres qui sont principalement des forêts et qui jusque là n’appartenaient à aucun Pays. Et aucun Pays n’a fait valoir des droits dessus lors des réunions internationales.  
\- Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas ça le problème, soupira Karkat en écartant quelques branches de son passage.  
\- C’est quoi alors ? Le fait que vous ne soyez pas de notre monde ? Que vous ne nous ressemblez pas ? Que vous êtes des méchants démons sortit des enfers pour manger les enfants ? »  
Il roula des yeux, exaspéré.  
« On a déjà eu cette conversation, pourquoi est-ce que tu me répète tout ça Nina ?  
\- J’sais pas. Peut être parce que j’ai honte de mes semblables. Je veux dire, vous venez de perdre votre monde, votre maison, vous errez des l’espace pendant plusieurs années et vous avez toute une société à reconstruire. Je ne vois pas où vous pourriez trouvez le temps d’être une menace pour nous. »  
Karkat grommela.  
« Oui, principe de précaution. M’enfin, vous êtes plus forts que n’importe quel humain ou magiciens. Et puis ce qui me sidère le plus c’est qu’on à déjà eu des problèmes avec d’autres espèces par le passé et on sait très bien comment ça c’est terminé. Tu sais que les gobelins étaient des guerriers redoutables avant de devenir les rois de la non-violence et de l’altruisme ?  
\- Non j’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lire vos livres d’histoire, ricana-t-il.  
\- Oui, bon. Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il y a 900 ans il y a eu une guerre qui c’est terminée par l’exode de toute une espèce vers un autre continent. C’était une espèce amie et les pays qui vous font la chasse le savent vu qu’ils ont été fondé par des descendants de mon pays. Donc je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ?  
\- C’est bon t’as fini ? C’est pas que tu commençais à me casser les oreilles mais c’est pas vraiment agréable d’écouter encore et encore les mêmes phrases semaines après semaines.  
\- Mais Karkitty…  
\- Arrêtes de m’appeler comme ça !  
\- Mais tu me donne jamais ton avis aussi !  
\- Tu veux que je te donne mon avis ? »  
Nina acquiesça.  
« Pourquoi tu te pose la question alors que tu sais très bien que c’est à cause de l’accident avec les larves. Ces humains ont tué des gosses, merde ! Forcément que ça allait pas passer auprès des trolls ! Putain mais ouvre les yeux Nina ! Pourquoi t’es dans la résistance si tu sais pas ça ?! »  
Karkat tourna les talons et continua son chemin énervé. Nina desserra lentement les dents. Elle avait l’habitude que son ami cri sur tout et tout le monde, mais elle on lui avait déjà passé des savons plus agréables.


End file.
